Noche en un hotel
by Arya86
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji y las chicas han planeado un viaje; pero la primera noche ellas aun no han llegado. Que pasa cuando los dos empiezan a hablar de sus planes de conquista para el dia siguiente?


**Noche en un hotel**

–¡Uuf! ¡Al fin llegamos!–Heiji se dejó caer en la cama del hotel tan largo como era. – Vaya viaje más largo...

Shinichi dejó la bolsa de equipaje a un lado de la cama, y apartó la de Heiji de una patada, para sentarse en la cama después, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

–No se de que te quejas... has dormido medio viaje– se burló.

–Jo, es que tú leías... ¡y no me hacías caso!

–Pareces un niño pequeño.

–Es uno de mis encantos. –Heiji rodó por la cama hasta al lado de Kudo, y lo miró desde abajo, poniendo una cara falsamente adorable– ¿No es cierto?

Shinichi lo miró sonreír y batir las pestañas para parecer buen chico:

–Tonto–apoyó las manos en las costillas de Heiji y empujó para hacerlo rodar hacia el otro lado.

–Vale, vale... ya veo que me rechazas–Heiji le guiñó un ojo– así que me daré una buena ducha antes de ir a cenar.

Hattori desapareció hacia el baño. Al cabo de un rato, Kudo oyó la ducha correr y a su amigo canturrear, y sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos detectives estaban de viaje; supuestamente, con las chicas, pero ellas vendrían al día siguiente al meidodía. Ellos no tenían nada que hacer y habían llegado antes. Pagaban una noche más de hotel, pero era barato y no les importaba mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, Heiji salió del baño... totalmente desnudo, ya que la toalla la estaba usando para secarse el pelo.

–¿Podrías taparte un poco, no?

–Naa... ya habrá que taparse mañana, que estarán las chicas por aquí –la habitación era de cuatro– Ahora no hace falta. Pero si salgo así mañana, seguro que Kazuha me tira por el balcón...–puso una cara triste.

–Y hará bien–rio Shinichi.– Ahora voy yo a ducharme. Esperame y vamos a cenar.–Heiji asintió, buscando su ropa.

Una ducha y un rato después, ambos bajaban al comedor del hotel. Iban bien vestidos, y muy guapos: atrajeron más de una mirada de admiración, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Cenaron bromeando y hablando, contándose muchas cosas, y estrechando aquella amistad. Ahora que Conan volvía a ser Shinichi y otod había salido bien, se llevaban más que nunca: ya no eran simples conocidos o colegas de trabajo, sino amigos. Habían formado un pequeño grupo con las dos chicas, Ran y Kazuha, y solían salir juntos a menudo, a cenar o a divertirse. A pesar de todo, no había ninguna pareja formada en el grupo... todavía. Ya que los dos chicos tenían unos interesantes planes de conquista para aquel viaje, que pondrían en práctica cuando llegaran sus amigas.

Ambos sacaron el tema y hablaron un poco: estaban igual de nerviosos, e inseguros. Su curiosa vida no les había dejado mucho tiempo para salir con chicas, y no sabían bien como actuar. Así que pronto se sumieron en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre cómo actuar. El camino hacia la habitación fue silencioso, pero no incómodo: se sentían cómodos en compañía del otro, pensando en sus cosas.

Se desvisiteron también en silencio, quedándose en unos pantalones cortos para dormir, en el caso de Shinichi, o en calzoncillos, en el caso de Heiji. Pero pronto la conversación volvió a surgir entre los dos, mientras se metían en camas contiguas y dejaban solo una de las lámparas de la mesilla de noche encendida, que no iluminaba mucho, pero si lo suficiente para ver.

En una pausa en la animada conversación, Heiji, el más extrovertido de los dos, se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba un buen rato rondándole por la cabeza:

–Shinichi... tú... ¿has besado a alguien?–dio gracias a la oscuridad, porque se sonrojó como un crío.

–No... nunca. Aún no.–rectificó, con una sonrisa.

–¿Lo dices por Ran mañana?

–Claro. Eh... ¿Y tú?

–Pues... tampoco.–confesó Heiji, algo a regañadientes– ¿Tú crees que... bueno... que sabremos?

–Hombre, no tiene que ser tan difícil, ¿no?

–Yo no estoy tan seguro.

Hubo una pausa. Ambos se apoyaban sobre un codo y se miraban. Hablando fácilmente en la semi oscuridad.

–Me habría gustado probar antes. Para estar más seguro, ya sabes.

–Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón, por una parte.

Otra pausa.

–Probar...

–¿Tú crees que...?

–¿...podríamos...?

–¿Por qué no?

–Si a ti no te importa, a mi tampoco.–Heiji agachó la cabeza, cohibido, pero en seguida la alzó y miró a Kudo.

–No me importa.

–Pues... a mi tampoco.

–Vale, pues...

La espera se alargó unos segundos. En su propia cama, apoyados sobre un codo, ambos miraban el rostro en penumbras del otro chico. Inconscientemente, habían acortado las distancias entre ellos para oír mejor los susurros y seguir bien la conversación. Estaban muy cerca, encima de la abertura entre las dos camas.

Como empujados, para no esperar al otro, ambos acercaron aún más sus caras, y las inclinaron levemente cada uno hacia un lado. Podían sentir en sus labios la respiración del otro. Un último movimiento, y sus labios húmedos se encontraron en un beso suave, inocente, y muy, muy inseguro. El contacto se prolongó unos instantes, mientras ambos se miraban, ojos muy abiertos. Después se separaron y se miraron, aún muy nerviosos.

–...creo que hay que cerrar los ojos.

–Mejor.

Shinicho tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Con los ojos cerrados volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Heiji, presionando con un poco más de fuerza. Heiji no se dejó avasallar y respondió al beso, en vez de permenecer estático. Pensó que era mucho más fácil con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo...

Entonces Hattori ya se sintió lo bastante seguro como para profundizar el contacto. Giró la cabeza un poco más y se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los labios de Shinichi. El chico dudó, pero al final se rindió y contestó al gesto. Ambas lenguas se rozaron suavemente, saliendo de sus bocas un poco entreabiertas, hasta que Kudo separó más los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Heiji. Ambas lenguas se tocaron ya sin inhibiciones, rozándose, explorándose, mientras los dos chicos sentían aquellas sensaciones para ellos desconocidas hasta el momento. El beso se mantuvo así de pasional hasta que se separaron. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, y su respiración se había acelerado.

–Vaya...–musitó Heiji.

–Sí, vaya...–repitió Shinichi, tragando saliva.

Hubo un silencio.

–Bueno... al menos ahora ya sabemos.

–Pero...

–¿Pero?

–Muy poco.

–Es verdad.

–Así que...

–Sí, mejor.

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso. Sus gestos cada vez eran más seguros, más firmes. Se separaron de nuevo.

–¿Sabes qué?

–¿Qué?

–Que quiero saber hacerlo muy bien para mañana.

–Bueno... tenemos tiempo.

–Cierto.

Sus palabras se ahogaron en los labios del otro. Les esperaba una larga noche de prácticas...


End file.
